


Oliver Shirts

by Itchiygo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, happy thing and joy, oliver and His shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itchiygo/pseuds/Itchiygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver found Felicity sit on his shirt. At their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like it. Feel free to leave comment or anything.
> 
> On Tumblr: Itchiygo

Oliver come to their room. After, he had to go take some milk for their mug of coffee. This was the least that he could do for her. After all, she brings him 3 times a cup of coffee. Even if she didn't love that. She just does it for him. So, now he does the same. But then, when he sees her on the floor. He just can't stop himself to ask:

\- Felicity, what do you do?  
  
She doesn't move. But, still do her thing.

\- The menage of your shirts.

Her two hands fill of shirt. She looks at him. She looks a bit angry.

He goes put the milk on the bedside table. She seems to be a little child who play with some tool. He loves look at her. No matter what he is doing. He always finds himself to look at her. He found himself enjoy to still look at her. When she eats, reads, speaks and the best part when she sleeps in his arms.

\- And why do you look so upset?

She really looks not happy. She said with an harsh voice.

\- I'm not upset!

She now looks at him. Their heartbeats come more faster.

\- Fe-li-ci-ty.

She just looks at him with her dark eyes some seconde. Take some breathe and start.

\- You have a lot of these thing! You know that?! We should open a museum with all of this!

She shows him. A mountain of shirt. His shirt. He starts to look at her with his puppy eyes. And with his voice slow and calm:

\- No... I don't have to much. This is not too much. I need them. You know these are my favorite. Some of them was buy by Thea. She wanted make me a surprise, before I left. And also I just pack what I needed! Nothing more.

His speciale Felicity voice didn't work as well than he hopes.

\- But, it don't matter! Plus, I know your secret mister Queen. You love being shirtless. You know it you too, don't play with me! You simply love been shirtless. All the time... Shirtless, everywhere and all the time. At any moment of the day you... I will stop talking in 3, 2, 1...

\- Yes, I feel more confortable without one. And, I'm not even sorry about that. The thing is, I still need shirt. I can be shirtless all the time. Specially when you come dinner with me. Or I go at some date with you.

\- Yes, that I understand. But, Oliver, you have more shirts than me! And this is weird...

He starts to smile. His felicity's smile. Recently, Olive lets himself smile and smile more than often. This is a part of him than Felicity love more and more. He allows his mind and is body to live thing. In him something change, these two weeks with Felicity changes something of him. A part of him who love being alive. A part who feel grateful of being here with her. To love her. To just Live there new life. Together. Side by side. Just the two of them.

\- I know Felicity and you also know than I love take them out off you.

She gets up. This men...

\- Oliver...

\- What? This is the true.

\- Oliver, don't even think of changing subject.

\- What do you want me to say?

She looks at him in is eyes and say:

\- I will give them back to Thea loft because you are right I have too much of these shirts. Felicity you are right.

\- But...

\- I will use my loud voice If you continue. Oliver don't put me in that challenge!

\- Ok, ok. I will do it. I call Thea tonight. It is ok?

\- Thank you!

She gives him a beautiful smile. And starts to put some milk in her coffee. She touchs his body. Enough to exicte him.

\- And thank you for this.

He looks what she shows to him. The bottle of milk. And he smiles again. He can't hide his joy. He is happy. Truly happy to be with her. With nothing between them and their little world.

\- Oh and Oliver now than I think about it, I really think than you need to change of shirt. As you knows is been a while now than you wear it. I don't know in why you love this one so much.

Oliver look at her with confusion.

\- My sister gives it to me at Christmas. You know before I needed to face Ra's. And then I fell of this mountain. With only purpose my last thought of you. Like an unique door to escape all of this hell. Yeah.

His eyeblow up a little bit when he goes sit down on the bed.

-Yes, it was the dark time.

She is lost in her mind some second thinking about their night at Nanda Parbat. Her eyes show up a lot of happiness. When Oliver looks at her, he can feels exactly what she thoughts.

\- And this is over now.

She comes sit by his side. Looks at his shirt and continue:

\- But, this shirt. It is not typical.

\- I know.

\- A shirt about The Flash. In fact, the logo of Barry. Like you are a kind of fan? You are is biggest fan or something? You don't think than this is too much. Even for you. This is not really your style...

\- Felicity, this is my support in his hard time with Caitlin married and also his thing with Iris and Eddie. I don't really understand all of it. But, my guy needs some support.

He takes her mug and deposit it on the bedtable.

\- Felicity, what do you think about take it off right now. I have other thing in mind than Barry relationship...

His mouth comes close to her. He feels a good coffee smell out of her breathe. Close to her mouth.

\- I may think of other think too...

She is take over. She can't think clearly when he is so close to her. He is kissing her. A soft and gentle kiss. Each of them want more. Rapidly he needs and she needs more. He begin to undress her. To touch gently her skin. She becomes naked so fast than they forget all of this story about his shirts. All of what its matter now is get it off. A shirt never get off so faster than this one. Solidarity for Barry or not. This is Felicity than he needs now. He wants her. And close of him. Around her. In her... The night is young. He has time to do what he has always dream about. This is only the two of them forever and ever.


End file.
